


Daily Destiel

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon, Daily Prompts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Each chapter is a weeks worth of Daily Prompts from the Writers of Destiel discord - ranging from canon to AU, fluff to angst. the smallest bites I've ever written, most likely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The criteria for each single word prompt are:
> 
> Destiel only  
> maximum 5 sentences  
> Creative punctuation encouraged
> 
> this has been a fun challenge for me because whenever I tried to do something like this on tumblr, the limits were self imposted and the stories always went out of control. 
> 
> Each prompt is (so far) between 90 - 230 words a piece  
> Note: Yes,I missed the first few days of the prompts. I might, someday, go back and fill the originals, but if I do, they'll only be posted here since i've already passed the deadline on them on discord.

**1 - Monday 2/25/19: Day 8 – Ignite (128 words)**

The bonfire lit Castiel’s face, flickers of flame causing Dean to question the expression he’d found there. Still, he was drawn inexorably closer, a hope igniting in his chest, one question repeating itself over and over again:

Castiel couldn’t possibly be looking at him like that, could he?

He stopped, hesitantly, before the angel, their eyes locked together – Dean, as ever, unable to pull away.

He didn’t want to and, judging from the way Castiel was swaying into his personal space, form the way he was licking his lips, neither did Cas.

They stood there on the precipice of a moment, both of them wondering if it would be _this_ moment when one or both of them tossed caution to the winds and finally, at long last, _kissed._

* * *

 

**2 - Tuesday 2/26/19: Day 9 – Rage (98 words)**

Castiel was all thunderous rage and fury and, by all rights, Dean should be frightened of the angel, this all-powerful creature from the Heavens.  
  
But he was also soft and compassionate, the comforting warmth of bonfire on a cold, cold night. His arms were a contradicting thing - a steely strength that enveloped you like the thickest, softest blankets. His eyes flashed fire and sparked lightning, but could drown you in their depths.  
  
And this terrifying being, this beautiful, adorable, confusing mass of contradictions, loved Dean with all his heart - and Dean loved him right back.

* * *

 

**3 - Wednesday 2/27/19: Day 10 - Chase (220 words)**

In the history of their species, the chase had been born out of pure instinct, that absolute need to find the best, most suited mates, where cunning, strength and speed were all highly sought after.  
  
In time, with the advent of bigger and bigger communities and all those luxuries that came with them, the chase almost died out completely, but the instincts were still there, still strong, for both Alphas  _and_  Omegas, but the need for it had passed.   
  
Instead, every year, Alphas and Omega's competed in an Olympic event, pitting their skills and cunning alike against each other, bets taken and medals awarded,  and this year would be no different because _this_  year, Dean Winchester - the firstborn Alpha of the Winchester clan - was determined to beat his husband, mate and returning champion:  Castiel - the only Omega son of the last noble family of Angels.  
  
Castiel ran a feathered wing down Dean's back encouragingly, bringing him in for a long, deep kiss before pulling away and taunting, "You'll never beat me," mere seconds before launching into the air with a challenging cry, grinning down as his mate threw himself into the sky after Cas.  
  
This year promised to be  _extra_ fun and Dean grinned right on back as he flapped his own, shimmering wings after his mate. 

* * *

 

**4 –Thursday 2/28/19 – day 11: Colour (163 words)**

Bursts of color spilled across the canvas and Cas growled as he threw his paintbrush down with shaking hands. It clattered to the floor as he collapsed after it, no longer able to keep his balance, but strong, firm hands caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Easy, Cas, easy," Dean whispered, "I know it's hard but you can't give up. You can do this, babe, I know you can."  
  
"I can't," Cas moaned, closing his eyes even as he leaned his still shaking body into Dean's warm and oh so very welcome embrace. Cas was still recovering from the accident that had nearly paralyzed him, nearly took his art away from him forever, but with Dean's infinite patience and loving support, Cas  _was_ getting better, albeit slowly -  _oh so slowly_  - and he was able to paint again, after a fashion - especially the verdant green eyes of the man who loved him so much and whom he loved in return.

* * *

 

**5 - Friday 3/1/19 – day12: Ice (140 words)**

The icy glare of Cas’s eyes chilled Dean to the very bone. This couldn’t be happening, he thought frantically, not sure if he should laugh or cry at the sight before him.

“You realize, of course, that this means war,” Cas growled, his words most definitely not a question with his hair dripping a rainbow down his face and over his sodden trenchcoat, covered in feathers and glitter and looking like the most bedraggled being Dean had ever seen.

Cas stalked away while Dean squeaked an incoherent protest and Sam, laughing his goddamn ass off, slapped Dean on the back and said, “How’s it feel to know you pissed of an angel related to the Trickster?”

Dean’s eyes widened in horror as the full realization of his crime – a prank meant for Sammy and going so horribly wrong – hit him.

* * *

 

**6 – Saturday 3/2/19 – day 13: Prisoner (150 words)**

Dean had been a prisoner for so long that when Cas finally fought his way through to rescue him from the neighboring kingdom’s dungeons and brought him out into the light, Dean shied away from it, from the bright brilliance of it.

“Shh… Dean,” Cas murmured, all the knights and soldiers standing by to see their own prince finally safe, “You’re safe now and we’re finally taking you home where you belong, where you’re loved and cherished and oh so very missed.”

“Home?” Dean croaked, clutching at Cas desperately, ignoring the dark spatters of blood to stare up into the most welcome sight in the world – the loving blue eyes of his husband, the Supreme knight of Winchester Kingdom.

After gazing into Cas’s eyes with hope for long, long moments, Dean finally relaxed into Cas’s arms with a happy smile and the soft murmur of, “You _are_ my home, Cas.”

* * *

 

**7 – Sunday 3/3/19  – day 14 : End ( 235 words)**

“Now listen to me very carefully, Dean - this has got to end,” Cas growled, stalking forward and grabbing the stubborn hunter by the shoulder, turning him around to face him.

 Shifting out of Cas's grip, Dean asked defensively, “ _What's_ got to end, Cas?”

 “Your absurd need to avoid talking about this, about _us,”_ Cas pleaded, “would it really be so bad to love me? Am I that unlovable that you can't stand that I _do_ , that I love you so much that I would die for you, that I feel like… Like my heart is gonna break right out of my chest, just like that old case, that I love you so much I just can't breathe?”

 Tears pooled in Cas's eyes and Dean reached for him, wrapping his arms around the ex-angel and whispered brokenly, “Oh, god, no, no, no, Cas - you've got it all wrong, god I love you so goddamn much, I can't stand it, and...and I don't _deserve_ your love, Cas,” Dean choked out.

“But you do, Dean, you do, and that's what's got to end - this strange compulsion to believe that good things don't happen, because they _do,”_ Cas whispered, his arms pulling the now shaking Dean tighter, a small sob breaking free from the hunter as Cas spoke, his voice going gentle, “I love you, and that can be a good thing if you let it.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Prompts: Coffee, Whisper, Memorandum, Host, Dead, Chaos, Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #10 is NSFW (also, A/B/O, Alpha/Alpha bottom!Dean) - if you want to skip it, i've surrounded the short prompt with double lines
> 
> Canon Compliant : # 8, 11, 12, 13

**8 – Monday 3/4/19 – day 15: Coffee** **(168 words)**

What no one had expected when Cas fell was just how much he would come to rely on coffee. A Cas before coffee was a lot like Smitey Cas, the Cas as he was before he rebelled.

Honestly, if Dean had thought about it, this was always inevitable - Grumpy Cas was no stranger to them and a newly human, sleep deprived Cas was sure to be extra grumpy.

So, without fail every morning, Dean made sure to have coffee ready for Cas, just the way he liked it (no milk, no sugar - just honey), completely happy to watch that adorable grumpy face transform into an even more adorable, absolutely contented, wide ass gummy grin.

That was the best part of Dean's day right there - until the day Cas kissed him, and then every moment with Cas, every single thing he did from that point on (even when they were fighting because, let's face it, they fought a lot), was the best moment of Dean's day.

* * *

 

**9 – Tuesday 3/5/19 – day 16: Whisper (330 words)**

On his way to the kitchen and the salvation of a cup of coffee, Sam had to pause and backtrack, taking in the full picture of Dean sitting there in his boxers at the small, kitchen table, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout – the kind _only_ Cas could cause – on his face as he stared at his laptop.

Trying to slog through his morning haze, Sam looked over Dean’s shoulder to see his browser open to Cas’s Picarto page, where Dean’s boyfriend was currently livestreaming his current… _drawing_. Everything _looked_ normal, so why was Dean looking like someone took away his favorite – wait… it looked like Dean had the Whisper List pulled up and he’d sent a ton of message to Cas, but he’d gotten no responses which meant that _Cas_ was _ignoring him,_ and Sam knew just how much that bugged the hell out of Dean but he also knew that Cas didn’t usually resort to that unless...

Dean broke the longer Sam stared at him and he slouched down into his chair, grumbling, “Cas threatened to ban me for talking inappropriately on the stream but dude, this whole thing is new, okay, and I had no idea about the whisper thing and I mean, the man draws _porn_ , so how is what _I’m_ doing inappropriate and what he’s doing isn’t?”

Sam reached for the mousepad and clicked it over to the main chat, scrolling up to see _what_ Dean had written and Sam whistled, shaking his head and wondering where the bleach was because, _ew,_ he needed to scrub his brain clean ASAP but in the meantime, “Dude, no matter what you guys get up to on your own time, in your own rooms, if I was Cas, you would have _definitely_ been banned for writing that shit where other people could read it, idiot,” he said, walking away shaking his head again while Dean whimpered pathetically and banged his head down on the table.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**10 – Wednesday 3/6** **/19 – day 17: Memorandum (174 words) (NSFW!)**

"Cas, Cas, we need to... oh... we need to issue a, a - aah," Dean groaned, losing track of what he was saying under the delightful but unexpected ministrations of his secretary. "Uh, need... what was I - oh, yes, a mem - Ooooh - randum, need to issue a.... mmm... a companywide..."

"Later, Dean," Cas whispered against his throat. "I can't think straight around you, can't  _possibly_ tear myself away from you just now - still can't believe my true mate is another Alpha."

"B-but," Dean gasped, "but our change in status is mandated... ooooh, fu-u-uck... within 24 hours of th-th-the event and it's been nearly 23," he moaned, his sweat drenched body arching up against the Alpha.

"So what - you're the boss," Cas said with a proud smirk, "Change the mandate - but do it later, we're busy now."

"Y-yeah," Dean said with a happy sigh as Cas sunk into him for what had to be the tenth, twentieth - oh who even knew anymore - time that day, "fuck the mandate."

* * *

 

* * *

 

**11 – Thursday 3/7/19 – day 18: Host (190 words** )

Dean and Cas were lounging in the man cave watching Stargate while Sam did whatever it was Sam did between cases - which hopefully *wasn't* digging up more (they needed a goddamn break after months of non-stop shit and Dean swore to Chuck he'd commit fratricide if they didn't get it).

They were several hours into the marathon after first finishing the original movie when Dean noticed Cas shifting uncomfortably.

Cas caught his look and sighed, saying, “The resemblance between the Goa'uld and the hosts of Heaven and Hell are… disturbing to say the least,” he admitted.

Dean reached for Cas, pulling the angel across the new couch he'd gotten put in and into his arms, whispering, “Maybe the others, Cas - and the demons specifically - but you were never like that, why do you think I fell for you?”

Cas shifted, about to argue but didn't get the chance as Dean put a finger over his mouth and said, “You're more like the Tok'ra, actually,” Dean said with a smile, leaning forward for a brief kiss before continuing softly, “and I'm super glad to have met you, babe.”

  

* * *

 

**12 – Friday 3/8/19 – day 19: Dead (186 words** )

Dean caught Cas just outside the bunker, around a little hill that led to the remains of a garden. They’d only discovered it a few weeks ago, despite having lived at the bunker for years now, and Cas had been ecstatic when they had, pleading with those gorgeous blue eyes of his to take it on.

Sam hadn’t cared one way or the other and Dean would give anything he could to the ex-angel, so of course he said yes, but it was the middle of fall now and with that and all their usual cases, they’d not had a chance to get started on it much.

Which was why Dean had thought to look for Cas here, kneeling in the dirt and happily clearing away the dead leaves and other detritus, making way for new life.

When Spring came, Dean knew he’d still be right at Cas’s side working hard on the garden together, the promise of Cas’s happiness and gummy smiles (and enthusiastic kisses – Dean blushed at the thought, it was all still too new to truly comprehend sometimes) all the reward Dean needed.

* * *

 

**13 – Saturday 3/9/19 – day 20: Chaos (165 words** )

Dean looked around at the chaos enveloping the bunker as he moved through each room, filled with warmth and light, chatter and laughter, and he smiled.

When they’d first found it, they’d been impressed, intimidated, half afraid to touch anything, but now… now it was filled with family, both old and new. It had taken a while, but the Winchesters had made it their own, with a little help from those closest to them, and Dean couldn’t be happier, just like he’d told his dad, I have a family.”

Closing his bedroom door, Dean stripped down to his tee-shirt and boxers, and joined Cas under the covers where he’d retreated from the gathering and growing noise with a particularly big book. Snuggling in close with the angel, Cas looking down at him with a smile tugging at his lips and enough fondness in his eyes to drown a grown man, Dean fell asleep, his head on Cas’s chest and an arm flung around his waist.

* * *

 

**14 – Sunday 3/10/19 – day 21 – Record (102 words)**

Dean strummed his guitar, checking the tuning nervously though he knew it was already perfectly in tune. Cas stood beside him, humming, running a hand up and down Dean’s spine.

“Relax, Dean,” Cas said softly, “We’ve got this.”

Tapping echoed through the room following a throat clearing and they both looked out of the recording booth to find Ash giving them the thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath and exchanging warm, encouraging looks, Dean set his fingers while Cas grabbed the mic, their music filling the studio with deep tones and vibrant sounds and absolute contentment to be here, doing this – together.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 prompts:  
> fashionable, bill, leg, radio, suppress, drop, twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last 2 (20 and 21) are NSFW-ish. 20 has BDSM elements and sub!dean
> 
> 16, 18 and 19 are all canon compliant (16 has season 14 spoilers so...careful)

**15 – Monday 3/11/19 – day 22 – Fashionable (207 words)**

Cas glared as Dean and Benny stumbled into Fashion class almost an hour late, giggling and shushing each other as they did, obviously drunk off their asses. The two of them  _never_ took anything seriously and Cas couldn't understand why  _anyone_  would even spend the kind of money you needed to go to college if they weren't there for an education?  
  
He felt mollified by the fact that Bobby Singer obviously felt the same way, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down the two young men and demanding to know why they were so late to their 3 hour class.  
  
Dean, that infuriatingly handsome and charming sophomore that Cas definitely didn't have a crush on, _thank you very much_ , grinned and said, "Well, it's fashion class so, we thought we'd be fashionably late?"  
  
Bobby shook his head and waved them to sit down, allowing them the excuse -  _"But only this once!_ " - as the class chuckled in amusement and Cas narrowed his eyes at the irreverent and wholly unashamed, gorgeous freckled, tanned, green eyed and absolutely grinning Adonis who was setting up nearby -  _and oh god, he was so screwed_ , he realized, turning his head away from Dean quickly with a rising blush.

* * *

 

**16 – Tuesday 3/12/19 – day 23 – Bill (175 words)**

Season 14 spoilers

“Is this – knowing they’ll die, that  _Dean_ will die, and we’ll have to live on without them – is  _this_  why you’re not worried about the deal you made with the Empty? Because with the inevitability of their – his – death, you’ll never truly be happy?”

Jack’s question to Cas echoed in Dean’s head, over and over again, from a conversation he was obviously not supposed to have overheard and he couldn’t stop thinking about it, about the words, about this nebulous deal hanging over his angel’s head with a cosmic entity ready at any moment, any second, to call the bill paid and take Cas away from him.

He couldn’t take it anymore, the constant worry, the fear that any moment with Cas could be his last and, cornering Cas in the library late at night when the rest of the bunker had gone to sleep, Dean had to ask, choking on the words, “Is it true, Cas?

It didn’t ease the worry when Cas only looked back at him sadly and said, “I’m sorry, Dean.”

* * *

 

**17 – Wednesday 3/13/19 – day 24 – leg (281 words)**

“Just admit it, you are caught by a shapely leg, my friend,” Charlie crowed at Dean.

Dean flinched nervously, trying – and failing – to tear his eyes away from the man leaning back on the bar and who was currently surveying the room from his place next to the red head that Charlie seemed to think Dean was staring at and who would – normally – be hitting all of Dean’s buttons.

Sure, she was beautiful and had some shapely… curves… as Charlie had pointed out, but Dean’s eyes were caught on the man who was leaning with such an easy grace, whose dress shirt sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, his tie hanging loose and stubble covering his jaw enticingly – all rounded off with such a blue eyed gaze Dean thought his eyes were glowing.

And then their eyes  _met_  in this strange, mesmerizing, staring contest, so all-encompassing that Dean never registered when the red head walked away or when Charlie gasped in realization - only seeing the man grin before he, too, left the bar – coming straight for Dean.

“So uh, Charlie, um, I kinda brought you here cause I had something important to talk to you about,” Dean said in a daze, watching that gorgeous man thread his way through the small crowd between them with easy, confident strides, “cause I’ve uh, I’ve been wondering if I may be  _a little bit_  bi, but uh, I’d like to amend that to say that I am absolutely, definitely,  _hella_ bi and, additionally –“ Dean paused, breathless, when the man stopped in front of Dean, their eyes still locked together as he held out his hand, “- don’t wait up for me.”

* * *

 

**18 – Thursday 3/14/19 – day 25 – radio (227words)**

The radio playing softly through the garage, Dean slid the creeper further under Baby as he took a good look at her undercarriage, needing to make sure she was in tip top shape before he took her out again, especially after that case in New England with all those mountainous roads littered with frost heaves and pot holes and debris from some recent bad weather.  
  
He'd gotten fairly close to done when the radio suddenly went silent and he pushed himself back out from under the Impala and sat up, only to find Cas standing there with a plate in one hand and a beer in the other.   
  
"Time for a break, Dean," he said, smiling at Dean indulgently, "I know you love your car, but you need to come up for air once in a while - or food, at least."  
  
Dean smiled back, reaching for the sandwich he knew without having to ask that Cas had made especially for him - he was thoughtful like that - and said, "Thanks Cas, you know me so well."  
  
"I should hope so," Cas said, "After all, I raised you from perdition and put you back together myself - molecule by molecule - " Cas's fond exasperation was cut off suddenly when lips covered his in a surprising - but oh so welcome kiss -  at long last.

* * *

 

**19 – Friday 3/15/19 – day 26 – suppress (196 words)**

Dean stared at Cas in horror unable – un _willing –_ to believe that after suppressing his feelings for 10 fucking years, he’d finally blurted them out.

Not only blurted them out with a breathless, “God, I fucking love you,”  - the words falling off his tongue unimpeded – but followed seconds after by Dean seizing Cas’s stubbled jaw and passionately pressing their lips together.

He’d only come to his senses when Cas stayed stock still, his somehow soft  _and_ chapped lips unmoving beneath Dean’s own. He took a step back, then another, tripping in his haste to give Cas space, cursing and apologizing in the same breath as Dean turned tail to run – stopping only when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, turning him back around.

Cas stared at him with wet, shining eyes and a tremulous, disbelieving smile and Dean felt hope stir inside him that maybe,  _just maybe_ , he hadn’t screwed up – a thought that was happily confirmed when Cas whispered, “I love you, too, Dean,” before pulling him in closer with trembling fingers, their lips meeting once more, this time in a chaste kiss that nevertheless had Dean’s toes curling right along with his lips.

* * *

* * *

 

**20 – Saturday 3/16/19 – day 27 – drop (345 words)**

**NSFW-ish, BDSM, sub!Dean**

Dean didn’t know why he was crying, why he was curled up into a naked ball of flesh in the tangled blankets of his bed with tears pouring out of his eyes, his chest heaving in great big sobs, but one thing was certain...

He should have listened to Cas when his best friend tried to warn him against taking that particular man home – a dominant from that club he’d all but dragged Cas out to -but he’d just thought Cas was trying to hold him back, disapproving of this new direction Dean was exploring of himself.

Keys jingled in the door and he curled up tighter, knowing it was Cas using the spare set to come and check on him after he hadn’t checked in with him as he’d promised (at least he’d been smart enough to do _that_ , right?) but he’d just felt too… _awful_ … to even attempt to find his phone and so as ashamed as he was to be seen like this, he hadn’t been able to force himself to move.

Which mean that Cas was here, now, and rushing through Dean’s small apartment, freezing in Dean’s bedroom door before letting out a breathy “ _Oh god,”_ and resuming his rush only to fall down at Dean’s side, checking him over quickly and carefully without touching him, respecting his boundaries when all Dean wanted was Cas to just _hold him, please, please please please –_ the words falling out of his mouth unbidden, unheard.

It hurt Cas to see Dean like this, knowing that Dean was experiencing subdrop because that shithead he’d gone home with hadn’t bothered with any sort of aftercare and Dean was too new to the scene to understand what had gone wrong, probably thought _he_ was wrong for reacting like this, that he was to blame -  cause that’s what Dean did, always blaming himself – but Cas would take care of him, would _always_ be there for him, even if Dean didn’t love Cas, because that’s what _Cas_ did, every damn day as long as Dean would let him.

* * *

 

**21 – Sunday 3/17/19 – day 28 – twist (181 words)**

**NSFW-ish**

Dean twisted in Cas’s arms, placing his back against Cas’s chest and shimmied to the music, grinding back into the hard cock seated just right, while Cas groaned in Dean’s ear, his breath hot on Dean’s neck, sending a shiver of need, of want, running through Dean.

“You want this, here and now, with everyone watching us, Dean?” Cas breathed into his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and getting rewarded when Dean became a boneless, writhing mass of barely clothed flesh.

The lights strobed around them as they danced and nobody noticed when Cas’s hand slid into Dean’s pants, didn’t notice when Dean arched back with a cry that was swallowed by the music, didn’t notice when Cas followed suit, his mouth sucking harsh bruises into Dean’s neck and his hips stuttering against Dean’s ass.

Nobody noticed, nobody cared, and they were far from the only two getting off on the dance floor that night, but neither did _they_ care, having only eyes for each other, kissing each other breathless as they continued to sway to the music.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 4 prompts;  
> Spectrum, Inn, Shell, Injury, Husband, Bark, Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon or Canon compliant: 24, 25, 27, 28
> 
> A/B/O dynamics / mpreg; 23 and 26
> 
> number 26 i had so much trouble keeping short! despite managing to keep it to 5 sentences, discord still wouldn't allow me to post it till i got rid of 175 characters. not words, characters. So here i've posted the Unedited version.

**22 – Monday 3/18/19 – day 29 – Spectrum (230 words)**

Dean stared at Charlie from his bed where he'd flopped dramatically only moments before as he professed his confusion over his sexuality, as he'd muffled his words into his pillow when he'd protested that _I'm not gay, Charlie, I like girls!!!_  
  
She'd given him a sly, knowing smile as she'd replied, _And Cas,_ which had done absolutely nothing to clear up his confusion because wasn't it just straight or gay and  _god,_ Dean couldn't even do  _sex_ right, what with being attracted to  _both_ genders!  
  
Then she'd gone on to explain that there  _was_ more to it than that, that he was probably bi-sexual with a heavy leaning towards the female end of the spectrum - plus Cas, apparently - and that it was all right to like both if he wanted, nothing wrong with that.  
  
The relief Dean felt in knowing there was an explanation for it, that there was a label for people like him, was  _nothing_  compared to the relief (and the heart pounding excitement) he felt when a week later, Cas had nervously confessed his own feelings for Dean and Dean, having had time to come to terms with everything, thanks to Charlie, hadn't been so dumb as to pass up his chance to be with Cas.   
  
He sent Charlie a fruit basket the very next day, only, comprised of geeky stuff instead of actual fruit.

* * *

 

**23 – Tuesday 3/19/19 – day 30 – Inn (264 words)**

Castiel stared out the window of his and Dean’s modest, beat up carriage and at the absolute downpour that had followed them over the past week with a resigned sigh. Normally, he and Dean wouldn’t mind sleeping outside under the stars but the current weather was so bad as to preclude it entirely and he desperately hoped Dean had found them a decent place to sleep, because sleeping in the carriage was killing his damn back, but inns in this part of the country were far and few between – especially after the world had gone to shit ‘bout fifty years back.

Travelling cross country while pregnant – no matter the reason, or the resources they could scrape together –was so damn exhausting and he knew Dean agreed, though he wasn’t nearly as far along as Cas was (and  _that_ had been poor planning on their parts, they both had to admit, even if neither of them could wait to start their new family in their new home).

He must have dozed while waiting because he startled, blinking his eyes dazedly, when the carriage door opened and a thoroughly soaked Dean appeared, a silhouetted figure against the dim lantern light outside, a grin on his face as he spoke, “C’mon babe, let’s get in outta the rain.”

They fell asleep together, warm and dry and comfortable in a real bed for the first time in almost two weeks and Cas couldn’t  _wait_ to reach an end to all the traveling, when Dean and he could make a real home for themselves and for their coming children.

* * *

 

**24 – Wednesday 3/20/19 – day 31 – Shell (204 words)**

"Cas, no, why would you even - I'm just an empty, broken, shell of a man - I'm no good for you," Dean choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks despite his best efforts to stay strong.  
  
Of all the reactions Cas could have expected when confessing his feelings, this had not been one of them and yet, it was so, so Dean.  
  
Gently, he reached out to cup Dean's jaw, speaking softly, "No, you're not, and if you are, than so am I, and I think we are plenty good for each other if you're willing to give us a chance, so  _please_ don't give up on us before we've even started -  _please_ , Dean?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, okay," Dean said, swallowing past the lump in his throat, giving in to the begging and leaning into Cas's hand, staring up at the angel with wide eyed hope.  
  
Dean’s eyes fluttered closed only seconds later when Cas kissed him sweetly, wiping away the tears on Dean’s face as Dean struggled to believe that this was happening but unwilling to truly give Cas up if the angel was fool enough to fall for _him_ , Dean Winchester, despite everything they’d been through – or maybe because of it. 

* * *

 

**25 – thursday 3/21/19 – day 32 – Injury ( 275 words)**

“You’re not the injured party here, Cas,” Dean growled, fists clenched at his sides, heart pounding and tears pricking at his eyes, unable to believe everything had come down to _this,_ this indignity, this baring of his deepest, darkest secret – the one he’d sworn he’d take to the absolute grave (if that was even possible anymore, given how many times he’d come back to life).

“Dean, if you’re implying that I can’t understand what you’re going through, then you’re wrong,” Cas argued back, eyes flashing with righteous fury, harkening back to days long passed when Dean had been scared of the angel, and god but he was glad that anger wasn’t turned on him, but on the all to deserving trickster in their midst who was currently backing away from Dean and Cas, hands held up as if he actually had something to worry about in the form of a plaid covered Winchester despite being an archangel.

“Now, Dean, look, this is a good thing - you’ve finally confessed your love for Cas and – will wonders _never_ cease – this angelic rebel loves you back, so isn’t this the best-case scenario and shouldn’t you be _thanking_ me for it?”

Now, Dean was willing to possibly admit that Gabriel might have a point – his confession _hadn’t_ alienated Cas, and had, in fact brought them closer together – but damned if he was going to _admit_ something like that to the meddling archangel who was way too often smugly proud of himself and his antics.

Even if Dean’s entire core was thrumming with happiness because Cas had confessed right on back, ending the heartfelt moment with the perfect kiss.

* * *

 

**26 – friday 3/22/19 – day 33 – Husband ( 422 words)**

Cas didn't look up as Dean's scent – wary, angry and maybe even a little scared, a scent that was still so familiar Cas would know it anywhere, through  _all_ moods - slunk into the room Cas had been locked in all morning, Dean shrugging off his 'escort' with a growl before stomping into the room the rest of the way and throwing himself onto one of the couches with a careless flump as the door behind him locked once more.   
  
With a great effort to keep his voice level and even, staring out the large, rain spattered window over the dreary looking grounds - Dean must be  _soaked_  -  Cas managed to ask, "Is being my husband so distasteful to you that you had to run away when our parents arrangement was announced at last night’s dinner? I knew since we were children neither of us would get the choice of who to marry, no matter our designations, or our hopes, so can you imagine my sheer and profound relief when - of all the people they could have chosen - they chose the one I had loved for as long as I can remember, only to find that you didn't feel the same?"   
  
Finally turning to face Dean whose face had gone slack, his eyes wide, Cas sighed, saying, "If there's someone you'd rather be with, tell me and I’ll see what I can do, but if there isn’t, would it really be so bad to - " his words cut off as Dean lunged across the room, a wild hope lighting up his eyes as he pulled Cas - and yes, Dean was, indeed, soaked to the bone - into a kiss that was fervent and sloppy and oh - Dean's scent had shifted, changed to something deeper, happier, full of want and need and even a smidge of disbelief.  
  
Pulling away, finally, Dean wrapped his arms more firmly around Cas and murmured, "I am gladder than you know that it was you and I only ran because, because I couldn’t imagine you felt the same and I didn’t want either of us trapped in a marriage where we were bound to hurt each other – God, Cas, I thought you didn’t care for me the way I did for you and that hurt worse than anything I could imagine and I’m so damn glad I was wrong,” he finished on a whisper, curling into Cas, clinging hard with both arms, Cas relaxing into the hold with a happy, relieved sigh.

* * *

 

**27 – Saturday 3/23/19 – day 34 – Bark (257 words)**

“You’re barking up the wrong tree, Cas,” Dean said mildly as he plated the bacon, turned and slid the plate in front of the ex-angel before picking up his own plate and his fresh mug of coffee.

“But Dean, we have so many rooms here in the bunker, if we animal proof one or two of them, we won’t have to worry about them getting into anything hazardous and it would be good for us,” Cas argued, eagerly reaching for the bacon, Dean noticed happily.

“Cas, I’m allergic to cats, dogs need more space than some of those rooms allow and they’ll fucking pine away when we’re gone, and anything in a cage needs more care than it would get and that’s such a bad idea that – what if we go out on a hunt and don’t come back for ages, or worse, never?”

A soft meow broke from inside Cas’s shirt and Dean watched in fascinated horror as a little orange shape wriggled its way up past the collar despite Cas’s best efforts – though, he belatedly realized, he hadn’t sneezed once and the little kitten had obviously been _right there_ through the entire conversation - and Dean dropped his head in his hands, groaning before saying with a resigned sigh, “I guess we’ve got a cat, but you’re responsible for it, you hear me?”

Cas’s face lit up as Dean tried his best to look sternly at him, and obviously failing if the glittering in those blue eyes as he profusely thanked Dean was any indication.

* * *

 

**28 – Sunday 3/24/19 – day 35– Nap ( 204 words)**

“I’m just gonna… take a little… nap,” Cas slurred out, head lolling to the side even as Dean let out a panicked shout and rushed over to Cas, falling on his knees.

Dean stared down at Cas, quickly running his hands over the ex-angel – oh god, he could die so easy right now! – checking to see where he was hurt but drew back, puzzled.

There was no evidence of harm, no blood, no broken bones, no bruising – no reason for Cas to just fall down and sleep on the job, in the middle of a particularly perplexing case, and even more worrying was that he wasn’t waking up no matter Dean’s efforts.

He kept at it for a good 10, 20 minutes despite the looming danger of the unsolved case before Dean let out a sob, touching his head to Cas’s, then gently pressing a kiss to those chapped lips that would now never get the chance to kiss him back – until they were.

Hands came up to cup Dean’s face, to keep him from pulling away in shock when Cas woke and kissed back, neither of them noticing Sam or Rowena watching triumphantly from the shadows, congratulating themselves on a mission well done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week Prompts  
> kid, soup, quest, screw, lineage, misery, swell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeks word count ; 1922 words
> 
> canon  
> 29, 30, 33, 34
> 
> AU  
> 31, 32, 35

**29 – Monday 3/25/19 – day 36 – kid (264 words)**

Lily Sunders was gone but through her knowledge, Jack was no longer dying despite the loss of his grace. Cas knew Dean blamed himself for things he had no true blame for, but he hadn’t realized until he found the hunter down in the ancient gun range – his face twisted into an angry scowl, at odds with the fearful guilt in his eyes – that he blamed himself for Jack.

Coming forward, Cas took a tearful Dean in his arms while Dean confessed that he’d hated Jack when Cas was gone, blamed him for Cas’s death and wished the kid had never been born and how now he felt guilty – not just for almost getting his wish when it was the last thing he wanted anymore, but also for the fact that had he and Sam managed to enact their plan to extract Jack’s grace before he’d been born, they would have killed him.

Cas was blindsided by Dean’s words, parsing them apart even as Dean shook in his arms, finally realizing how broken Dean had been made by Cas’s death if he had taken it out on an innocent soul, and fearing, now, what his deal with the Empty would do to Dean when he found out, when it came due.

He wanted to promise Dean that nothing would happen to them, that everything would be okay, but he knew it would be a lie – it could only be a lie with the lives they led - but he did vow to do everything in his power to keep his family safe, especially Dean.

* * *

 

**30 – Tuesday 3/26/19 – day 37 – Soup (281 words)**

A newly human Cas was a grumpy, sarcastic, overly cheerful and optimistic bastard - in other words, he was still as contradictory as ever - who was currently hacking up a lung and running a goddamn fever but stubbornly insisting on doing research in the library even though he had 3 blankets covering his shivering ass, and Dean certainly didn't need Sam's disapproving bitchface or his pointed looks from Dean to Cas to try and take care of his stubborn boyfriend.   
  
He had a plan, and he'd been working on it all morning, and  _finally_  he was ready. Their bedroom was already set up as a cozy nest, the laptop queued up to a documentary about bees, there was fresh made tomato and rice soup - even better than mom used to make, apparently - on the bedside table with a plate of buttered toast and a mug of tea and all that was missing was Dean's boyfriend.  
  
Something he was going to rectify right now, dammit.   
  
He spun on his heels at a cough to find Castiel standing in the doorway, eyes tired and red rimmed, nose raw looking, the blankets a tangled mess held on by Cas's trembling hands and Dean immediately leapt to his side and guided him to the bed, making him comfortable and tsking all the while about Cas not taking care of himself so he better let Dean do it.  
  
After Cas finished his soup, most of the toast and all of his tea, he drooped against Dean's side and finally fell asleep with Dean carding his fingers through Cas's sweat soaked hair, relieved that the ex-angel had allowed Dean to take care of him.

* * *

 

**31 – Wednesday 3/27/19 – day 38 – Quest (237 words)**

Cas leaned against the door frame looking out over the backyard, impressed by the ‘castle’ his husband, their little girl and Sam had made while Cas had been tending to their new toddler, Jack - complete with a moat and even an obstacle course set up as a maze, and Sam dressed as a dragon, and no Dean in sight.

“C’mon, daddy – it’s _your_ turn to go on a quest to slay the dragon and rescue the sleeping prince,” Grace said, pressing onto Cas the little cardboard sword and shield her and Dean had painstakingly made the night before.

Ah, so that’s where Dean is, Castiel thought as he very gravely accepted the quest from his daughter as she led the way through the maze, narrating nearly every move with excited words and small gasps.

When Cas defeated the ‘dragon’ with her helpful advice - Sam dying ever so dramatically, much to her enjoyment - he advanced on the transformed clubhouse and ducked inside only to swallow down a laugh at the picture of his husband scrunched up on the floor pretending to sleep with a princess crown on his head and flowers in his hair and in his hands.

Dean’s lips twitched in a smile as Cas leaned down to wake him with a kiss, Grace cheering them on the whole way and Sam, of course, capturing it on camera for posterity – or possibly future blackmail.

* * *

 

**32 – Thursday 3/28/19 – day 39 – Screw (293 words)**

Dean fumbled around for the screw blindly before it was slapped into his hand and he turned his head to blink up at Cas, squinting to see his best friend – a mere silhouette against the sun - the screwdriver falling out of his mouth in his surprise, and said, “I thought you were mad at me for that thing with Lisa earlier?”

Cas rolled his eyes and dropped onto the ground beside Dean, reaching out to hold Dean’s bike steady, freeing up Dean’s hands to work properly with a tired sigh, saying, “I _am_ mad at you, but not so mad that can’t be worried about the accident you had on your way home from school today which – god, I can’t even believe - you’re lucky you weren’t hurt.”

“It wasn’t what it looked like, Cas,” Dean blurted, ignoring the talk about the accident (it had been his own damn fault, after all, so upset about their fight he hadn’t been watching where he was going), his stomach in knots, but knowing – _knowing_ – he had to clear the air between them somehow, “I was asking her for advice, which led to practicing – “

“I heard what you were practicing, Dean,” Cas said, his tone flat, but Dean could hear the hurt lurking beneath it.

“I was practicing how to ask _you_ out, you dumbass, not _her_ ,” Dean said with exasperation – which drained away as he watched Cas’s eyes go wide, a small, hopeful smile tugging at his lips and before Dean knew it, they were leaning forward for a kiss and it was fucking _glorious_ – till the bike fell on their heads because Cas had forgotten to hold it, but they only laughed, rubbing their heads ruefully and smiling at each other giddily.

* * *

 

**33 – Friday 3/29/19 – day 40 – lineage (223 words)**

"Dean, if your lineage - yours and Sam's - was all that truly mattered, do you think I would have rebelled against the host of heaven? You are much, much more than that," Castiel growled at Dean from outside the entrance of Bobby's panic room.  
  
Standing abruptly, Dean stalked forward, feigning a confidence, an anger, he didn't truly feel, thinking about how over the past months - year? - every demon, every angel, had tried to beat it into him how important he was -  _because_ of his family line, even Cas, and yet... in the end, Cas  _had_ rebelled - and for what, exactly?  
  
The question must have shown in his eyes - a question full of doubt and low self-worth - because Cas's face softened and if Dean hadn't studied the angel as much as he had, if he hadn't gotten lost in those stormy blue eyes so many times, he didn't think he'd ever have noticed.  
  
"I rebelled for  _you_ ," Cas said, the words spoken much more softly than they had been in that alleyway, when Cas had been filled with righteous fury, and Dean felt the tears fill his eyes, the sob catch in his chest, to know that an angel viewed him  _for him_ , and not for what other people would make him, and didn't find him wanting.

* * *

 

**34 – Saturday 3/30/19 – day 41 – misery (239 words)**

“If misery loves company, then I’m the most miserable man there is,” Dean said, hiccoughing, his head lolling around on the recliner, the empty beer bottle dangling from his fingertips while the brand new tv in the Dean Cave droning on unnoticed, a background noise to keep away the silence of the bunker and drown out the voices in his head.

It wasn’t doing a really good job, though, because all he could _hear_ were voices – sharp, disapproving ones, low rumbling concerned ones, ones raised in anger and exasperation and others snapping back.

A set of hands grasped at Dean and he flailed, the bottle finally falling away completely as his stomach swooped and his head spun and he hung on to the trenchcoat for dear life while he seemed to bounce for an age before he met something soft – his bed, he realized.

He blinked, staring bleary eyed at Cas as the angel turned to walk away and Dean felt a shiver of fear roll through him that Cas was _leaving_ him – _again! –_ and he struggled to sit up, to reach out, to call Cas’s name _– don’t leave me!_

Instantly, strong but gentle arms came up around him, cradling Dean carefully, the gravelly voice promising he wasn’t leaving Dean rumbling pleasantly through his body and Dean finally relaxed, finally forgot about the fight they’d had earlier that day, and fell asleep, feeling safe and loved in Cas’s arms.

* * *

 

**35 – Sunday 3/31/19 – day 42 – Swell (385 words)**

Castiel stared longingly after Dean, then hurriedly looked away as Dean turned, afraid that Dean would have caught him staring, but damn… Dean was like nothing else; a work of art that Castiel wished to study and draw and bring to life on page or canvas, but Dean was no more than a friendly acquaintance who shared none of Castiel’s classes, and without such a thing to give him the excuse to talk to Dean, he was sure nothing would ever come from this infatuation..

When he walked into figure drawing later that day to find Dean sitting on a stool in the center of the classroom, surrounded by more stools and easels wearing nothing more than a ratty, tatty bathrobe, Castiel felt like all the gods that ever existed were shining down on him.

It was a great distraction having Dean model for his class, but never before had Castiel been able to look his fill – that golden tanned skin, those adorable freckles, the strong looking legs and the swell of his ass, the plushness of his lips – Castiel could never put down what he saw in words, could never create poetry in that manner, so instead he turned to the giant newsprint pad he had propped on the easel and started sketching with his charcoal, his eyes lingering often on one Dean Winchester instead of sketching like he should have been.

By the end of class, Castiel was surprised to see he had filled several pages of his newsprint pad despite the beautiful distraction named Dean, and as he flipped through the pages with an eye towards their quality and an attempt to give Dean some privacy as he dressed – surely it would be creepy if Castiel continued to stare after the class was over, right? – he heartily wished he wasn’t half so awkward about social interactions as he was.

But then Dean stopped to look at Castiel’s pictures with a low, impressed whistle, complimented Castiel on being the best in the class – which praise made him flush terribly – and promptly asked Castiel out on a date to the local café, at which point Castiel was sure he’d died and gone to heaven or had fallen asleep in class (one of the two), but thankfully, neither option prevented him from saying, wholeheartedly, _yes._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 6 prompts: calendar, grave, brush, tasty, confession, virus, delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did NOT get the chance to post 3 of these in the prompting server on time, so these are the first time they were 'published'
> 
> total word count ; 1178
> 
> canon 38 and 41.   
> can be either - 39  
> Au everything else

**36 – Monday 4/1/19 – day 43 – calendar (124 words)**

Cas looked at the calendar in despair, then down at his laptop, sighing and dropping his head into his hands, thinking about he was never going to make his deadline _._  
  
A hand on his shoulder and the sweet, sweet aroma of coffee had Cas groaning, sighing happily as Dean's magic fingers went to work on the knots in his shoulders.   
  
"You got this, babe," Dean whispered into his ear after leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Tell me what you need to get this done."  
  
"You are a lifesaver," Cas groaned out before pushing himself back up to a sitting position and cracking his knuckles, feeling reinvigorated enough to try again because with Dean believing in him, he just  _knew_  he'd make his deadline.

* * *

 

**37 – Tuesday 4/2/19 – day 44 – grave (237 words)**

Dean and Cas had been arguing about the Princess Bride the entire way home from school and Sam had just about had enough of it – they’d watched it nearly every night this week, didn’t they have the damn thing memorized yet?

Dean was insisting that when Fezzik impersonated the Dread Pirate Roberts, he’d threatened to send the guards to their graves while Cas insisted that Fezzik had said something about all their worst nightmares coming true.

Rolling his eyes, Sam walked past them, popped the DVD into the DVD player, queued up the scene and hit play, then turned, glared at them and snarled, “There’s an easy way to solve this argument, so sit down, shut up and listen!”

After the scene was over, Cas and Dean both looked sheepishly at each other and Dean conceded to Cas that he won, Cas smiling triumphantly until Dean asked with his own sly grin, “You won, Cas, guess that means you get that kiss you wanted, hmm??”  

Sam’s eyes bulged as he realized what had happened: Dean knew that movie backwards and forwards, which meant he’d lost on purpose so he could kiss his best friend and Sam saw the moment that Cas realized it as well, his eyes going wide and his smile broadening into a blinding smile before Cas and Dean surged forward for the promised kiss, Dean whispering “As you wish” just before their lips touched.

* * *

 

**38 – Wednesday 4/3/19 – day 45 – brush (133 words)** _** missed posting**_

  
With every brush of death, the feelings Dean held for Cas became more and more impossible to deny, till the day he was falling on his knees staring in shock.

Somehow, though each of Cas’s deaths had felt impossible to return from, none of them had felt quite so final as the day he saw Cas’s burnt out wings.

Now every time the angel disappeared without Dean, he held his breath, waiting for that inevitable moment when he’d lost Cas for good, but time kept passing and though there were close calls, he started to relax, and the promise he made to himself, to finally  _tell_ Cas just how much he meant to Dean faded.

After all, an angel could live on without the fleeting life and love a single human.

Couldn’t he?

* * *

 

**39 - Thursday 4/4/19 – day 46 – tasty (177 words)** _** missed posting**_

Cas stared at Dean with wide eyes as he moaned around the homemade apple pie Cas had finally succeeded in making. The sounds were nearly pornographic and Cas had to clear his throat and swallow a few times before he could find his voice and ask, only slightly lower and rougher than normal, “So, it’s tasty then?”

“Oh muh guhd, ish sho tasty,” Dean moaned again, shoving the last bit in his mouth – holy crap, had dean eaten it _all? –_ and took his time licking his fingers clean with a devilish smirk. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Cas’s cheek, his eyes flicking down to Cas’s lips as he whispered, “Wanna taste for yourself?”

Cas had no idea how other first kisses went, but as far as he was concerned, this had to have topped them all and he would have to forever agree with Dean from now on that apple pie was the _best_ pie, hands down – after all, it had brought them together finally after dancing around each other for far, far too long.

* * *

 

**40 – Friday 4/5/19 – day 47 – confession (172 words)** _** missed posting**_

“Cas, I have a confession to make,” Dean said as he stood in the doorway wringing his hands nervously.

“Dean, you know you can tell me anything,” Cas assured him, swiftly moving to reach Deans side and taking his boyfriends arms, rubbing at them soothingly as he took in how worried Dean’s green eyes were.

Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed his words out in a rush, “I-may-have-left-the-window-open-a-crack-this-morning-and-Meg-got-out-and-now-I-can’t-find-her-and-oh-god-I’m-so-sorry!”

Cas nearly laughed at Dean’s adorable consternation but he was also touched by how thoughtful and worried Dean was over Cas’s cat (even though Dean said he hated all cats in general and her specifically) and it was Cas’s turn to rush out an explanation.

“Oh, thank _god,”_ Dean breathed out, his head falling onto Cas’s neck when he heard that Cas had merely taken Meg to the vet and was already back in her little hammock sleeping – and possibly plotting out her revenge, he assured Cas, saying (despite Cas’s protests and with a fond voice Dean continued to deny) “That cat is eeeeeevil!”

* * *

 

**41 – Saturday 4/6/19 – day 48 – virus (172 words)**

“Dammit, Dean!”

Dean froze at the sound of his brothers’ voice shouting through the bunker, followed seconds later by the moose himself, barreling down the hall with his laptop in hand and _oh god_ , Dean knew why Sam was mad – _no way_ he was facing the music for this by himself.

Turning to run, Dean ducked out of sight as Sam continued to shout about viruses and porn sites and _oh holy fuck,_ maybe he shouldn’t have let Cas talk him into watching porn together in an effort to educate Cas on the finer parts of certain… interactions.

Rounding the corner, Dean nearly slammed into a very, very disheveled Cas who was blinking bleary eyed at him, a small, soft smile turning up the corners of his mouth and Dean realized he had no regrets – not when it had resulted in their finally coming together – figuratively, emotionally and literally.

When Sam stumbled into them kissing mere seconds later, the tirade died off in an undignified squeak as he turned tail and ran.

* * *

 

**42 - Sunday 4/7/19 – day 49 – delivery (163 words)**

Dean stared at the door and swallowed before managing to still his shaking fingers long enough to give it a couple of good, strong, sharp raps.

There was a scraping sound - then a simultaneous thud and a curse - and a shuffle before the door opened a crack to reveal a squint-eyed, scruffy face with messy hair and – oh yes, there it was, the frown.

“You’re not the pizza man,” he said, his low, gravelly voice doing unspeakable things to Dean’s insides.

“Uh, yeah, no, I think this was delivered to my place by mistake,” Dean said, holding up the pizza box to his hot, new ( _shut up, 8 months was totally new when the next newest had been there for 12 years_ ) neighbor, “Definitely not the pizza man.”

His neighbor looked Dean up and down and a smirk bloomed over his face as he pulled the door open invitingly and – his voice going impossibly lower – said, “Do you want to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> total word count for the daily prompts this week is : 1134


End file.
